Still In My Heart
by Tennyo no Ame
Summary: (Songfic) Kikyo's soul is full of hatred, but that can't be the only emotion that drives her into Inuyasha's path... So, what else is there?


Author's note: Just thought I'd warn you: If you haven't seen up to episode 124, then you might wanna pass up on this fic. There's a huge spoiler at the end.

Just a heads up. ^_^

~*~

Lyrics for "Still in My Heart" by Naoki

~*~

__

Still, still in my heart 

Here in my heart 

Oh! Still in my heart 

Deep in my heart 

Inuyasha… The name filled Kikyo's heart with mixed feelings. She could tell him that she despised, maybe even _hated_, him. But, that didn't change what she felt in her heart.

Kikyo closed her eyes as she thought about the day that she had met Inuyasha; the first day that she had seen his silver hair blowing in the wind; the first day that she had stared into his amber eyes, filled with confusion and admiration.

_before I died… _the miko thought with a sad smile, _before all of _this _happened…_

Kikyo's heart clenched as she longed for her hanyou. She could try to convince herself that all she felt for him was animosity… anger… **hatred**. But, that didn't change what she truly felt. He was still in her heart. So very deep in her heart.

Why? Why did you have to go away 

Always hard to stay 

Kiss before going over, over you 

Kikyo glided across the forest floor at a smooth pace. The broken moonlight shone dimly on her pale face. She stopped and stared at the moon, her face a mask of emotion.

__

Where are you…Inuyasha? she thought, dismally, her heart aching at the thought of him. _Why did you leave me? _The sorrowful miko closed her eyes and kept walking. Her grip tightened around the bow that she held as she felt a wave of negative emotions come over her. _How long will this go on?_

Tell me, was this really true romance 

Or just a fantasy? 

I can't believe what we've been through 

You're hanging out with someone new 

A subtle breeze swept by the tree that Kikyo sat under. Her raven hair blew across her face, blocking her brooding eyes from view. She leaned back against the tree, sighing somberly. The slightest shadow of a wistful smile passed over her lips.

It had been ages -50 years to be exact- since she and Inuyasha had had their bout of romance. _It doesn't even seem real,_ Kikyo mused. _…_Was _it real?_

True, it seemed like it had been a dream, merely a fantasy. But it was real. Or, _had been_ real. That was the only way that Kikyo's heart could ache like this; The only reason that her eyes would burn with hatred as she saw that Kagome girl whom Inuyasha loved so dearly.

Kikyo's mouth twisted into a grimace as she thought of the girl. God, how she despised her. The way she was so scantily dressed; the way she was always in need of Inuyasha's rescuing; the way she seemed to have Inuyasha's admiration, trust, and affection.

__

Kikyo's heart seemed to drop. After everything that she and Inuyasha had achieved, all of those battles they had fought, everything they had been through… how could he abandon her and go with someone new?

Still, you're in my heart 

Baby, in my heart 

Always in my heart 

You'll never leave my heart 

Kikyo smiled wistfully, staring into the crisp, blue sky. The frigid winter air chilled her, causing tiny bumps to appear on her snow-white skin. Grey eyes surveyed the area, seeking out anything that might harm her- or more likely, anything with silver hair and little white dog-ears.

Kikyo sighed and sat down on the soft grass. Her smile began to fade, and her eyes became distant, almost opaque. Nothing had changed in the last day. The same chill hung in the air; the same blue sky hovered overhead; the same hanyou tormented Kikyo's thoughts.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. This was ludicrous. The miko hadn't been brought back to life to swoon over her last heartbreak. And yet, here she was, doing just that. It was_ purely_ ludicrous.

Sighing again, Kikyo closed her eyes and lied down on the grass.

If there was one thing she could wish to do, it would be to shut up the annoying things called human emotions. Especially the one they called love…

Still, still you're in my heart 

Deep down in my heart 

Fill me with ecstasy 

Oh! Exactly, in my heart 

Oh, baby! 

No, baby! 

Can't let you go. 

Or was it just a fantasy 

Of what I thought could be reality? 

Oh baby, can't you just see 

That I can't go on 

Never without you? 

Kikyo clung to Inuyasha, burying her face in his Yukata. His silvery hair tickled her face, and at the moment, there was no better feeling. 

It was just a dream, the miko knew, but she didn't want to let go. But if the only way to hold Inuyasha was in her sleep, then so be it. Kikyo held the hanyou tighter. 

Moments passed, and Kikyo realized that she was no longer holding onto Inuyasha. She opened her eyes and whirled around wildly, looking for him. Her eyes fell on his retreating back. 

"Inuyasha!" she called, but he didn't seem to hear her.

The miko ran, tears streaming down her face. _Don't go, Inuyasha!_ she wanted to scream. Kikyo stretched out her arm. She was just within reach of him. She dove forward, trying to close her hand around the back of his Yucatan, but all she held in her hand was air. She fell forward onto the rock-hard ground.

_Don't leave Inuyasha…_she screamed in her head, hot tears rolling down her face. _I can never go on without you…_

Still, still you're in my heart 

Never leave my heart 

Now and forever more 

Still, still you're in my heart 

Always in my heart 

When will I ever break free?

An agonizing pain shot through Kikyo's body. It was more pain than she had ever felt; more pain than she couldever stand. She gasped and looked down at her chest. Naraku's elongated arm was still there, impaling her. Naraku pulled his arm out and the miko gasped in shock as she flew over the cliffside.

Kikyo stared down at the amethyst river of acid, as she fell. This was it. 'It' being her demise; the end to her pitiful existence. But, even in her last moments, the miko couldn't help but think…

__

Inuyasha… Kikyo's grey eyes softened and her vision blurred as she thought of her hanyou. All of the time they had spent together, all of the love and emotion they had shared… it ended here and now. Without a goodbye… without forgiveness.

Kikyo closed her eyes as all of the moments that she had shared with Inuyasha came flooding back. She remembered everything. Every snowy day when they had walked silently through the forest; every romantic boat ride; every target practice session… **everything.**

Kikyo opened her eyes and smiled wryly. How ironic that her last thoughts on this world would be of Inuyasha. _Just like the last time I died…_

Kikyo closed her eyes again as she fell to her death. The darkness embraced her as she plunged into the acid.

_Inuyasha…_ _came her final thought, you'll always be in my heart… now and forever more…_

__

~*~

Author's notes: Ah, it's fun to make songfics of 1 minute and 43 second long songs… ^^;; especially repetitive ones like this. ^___^;

Not my best fic, I know, but oh well. ^^;; ergh… I'm not too happy with it… maybe I'll redo it some other day, when I have more motivation for it. ^.^;

And the moral of the story is: everyone's a victim; it all just depends on how you look at it.


End file.
